


Confused

by DogStar15 (abitofadork7)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofadork7/pseuds/DogStar15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally seventh year for the Marauders! And yet, Sirius already seems forgetful. I mean, who really introduces their best friend to their teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused

It was the first day back, and James Potter was a happy new seventh year. This last year was going to be great; he had no doubts. This was the year he would get the girl, and be even more awesome then before. It was off to a great start too.

The Marauders were once more inseparable after their respective summers. The first week was always the same: boring procedures, speeches, curriculum run through, and everything else they did not pay attention to. No one really did by now, except for maybe Remus, and Lily- aka, the object of James' affection and dream girl.

Some things never change, he mused. But he was happy with some sort of reliability. He drew an 'X' on the tic tac toe grid, and smirked at his handsome best friend and flirt extraordinaire, Sirius Black, who then proceeded to pout and stick out his tongue. Typical Sirius behavior. Professor Slughorn was still droning on about potions and whatnot.

How students actually paid attention was beyond James. It wasn't like it was anything new to learn, anyway. Sirius was drawing a new grid, then drew an 'O' in the middle. Peter Pettigrew, the fourth of the Marauders, was threatening to fall asleep any second now.

_Ten minutes down, fifty to go._ James grimaced.

"That took forever," Moaned Sirius after class. "I hate Potions. Why are we taking it again?"

"It was you who signed up, Padfoot." Peter reminded him.

"Shut up, Wormtail." Snarled Sirius. The mousy haired boy didn't say anything in return, quietly recomposing himself after that unneeded put down.

"Sirius, just relax." Remus said exasperated. "No need to take your frustration out on Peter." Padfoot rolled his gray eyes. Then they lit up.

"Oh yeah! Prongs come with me! I want you to meet someone!" He ran off in the direction behind them all. He nearly crashed into Lily, who was just coming out of Slughorn's room. "Sorry Evans!" He called over his shoulder. Lily glared.

"You best go after him, James." Remus told him.

"Yeah, probably. Here Wormtail." James shoved his bag into Peter's already full hands and ran after his friend. Finally he caught up to him outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"James, I want you to meet my Transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall." Sirius said proudly, gesturing towards the strict teacher. James looked at him in confusion. McGonagall looked slightly surprised.

"Uh, Sirius?"

"Yeah mate?" He replied happily.

"Professor McGonagall is _my_ Transfiguration teacher too." James told him. Sirius' face fell in disappointment, and then he smiled in a helpless sort of way. His friend roared with laughter.

"I feel really stupid right now," He admitted. "Oh well!" The good looking seventh year said brightly. "Lovely to see you Minnie!" He waved. McGonagall rolled her eyes and returned to shuffling her papers.

"Nice one, Padfoot. Very nice." Smirked James.

"Shut up, Prongs." He growled. James slung an arm around the boy, and together they headed off in search of the rest of their quartet.

Some things never change.


End file.
